McGee Makes A Move
by Smackalicious
Summary: McGee has another present for dear Ziva . . . Crack!Fic. McGiva. See author's note inside for more details. Beanie Arc for the win.


**Title: McGee Makes A Move  
Rating: PG  
Category: Humor, Romance  
Genre: Het  
Pairing: McGee/Ziva  
****Warnings: None, really.  
Summary: McGee has another present for dear Ziva . . .  
****Spoilers: Only a minor one for Dead Man Walking, as well as the rest of season 4 after that episode . . . If you know the beanie, you know what I'm referring to.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
****Author's Notes: Another installment in what I am referring to as my Beanie Arc. First is Fight For Your Woman! and second is Where For Art, Thou Beanie? Think of me what you will, but I have fun writing them. **

* * *

Tony let out a gag as he looked over at Ziva's desk. "Are you serious?" he asked, giving her a look of disgust.

"Am I serious about what?" Ziva asked, all innocence.

Tony waved his hand in her direction. "That . . . thing on your head."

Ziva reached up to touch the green beanie covering her curls. "What about it? I happen to like my hat."

Tony gave her a look of disbelief. "It says 'I Love Thom E. Gemcity.'"

Ziva simply stared at him. "Yes. I do know this." Tony opened his mouth to speak again and she stopped him before he could, standing and walking to his desk. "You are simply jealous because it is not a hat that says 'I Love Anthony DiNozzo,' yes?" She smiled. "I happen to like reading, and McGee writes some very intriguing novels." She sent a lovey dovey look towards McGee's desk.

Tony held back another gag. "This is unbelievable. I have to get out of here." He made to stand up, and just then, McGee returned from the bathroom.

"McGee!" Ziva said, eyes sparkling. "I have missed you." She came at him and threw her arms around him in a very Abby-like fashion.

"Um, I, uh, I missed you, too, Ziva," McGee said, patting her back nervously. The Mossad officer continued to embrace him, snuggling further into him and letting out small cooing noises of pleasure. "Ziva?"

"Yes, McGee," she responded, her eyes closed.

"Why are you hugging me?" He raised an eyebrow.

She pulled away to look him in the face. "Because I like you, McGee." She gave him a small peck on the lips and resumed her snuggling.

The gagging noises resumed in the background. "I'm not joking, I'm going to throw up," Tony's voice came from under his desk, where he was hiding to avoid the show.

McGee turned in the direction of Tony's desk. "Is it so disgusting to think that Ziva might actually want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yes. Now tell her to take off the damn hat!" Tony's voice sounded from under the desk.

McGee rolled his eyes and dropped his arm, letting it land gently on Ziva's back. He looked down at her. There really was something incredibly sweet about her being so . . . fascinated by him. It was kinda creepy and weird, sure, especially since Ziva was usually pretty reserved when it came to expressing emotions other than rage or sarcasm, but it was still, really, very nice.

"Ziva," he prompted again, tapping her elbow and forcing her to look up at him again.

"Yes, what is it, McGee?" she asked, her eyes full of worry that he would tell her he was sleeping with Pimmy Jalmer's number one fan or Abby or Ducky . . .

McGee gulped as he saw the look in her eyes. She really truly did want him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Ziva, I . . ." he started, and paused, collecting his words. "I didn't want to do this here, wanted to wait until we were in private, but . . ." He reached into his back pocket and proceeded to kneel down in front of her.

"Oh, God, they're gonna have sex right there," Tony's voice came from behind his desk.

"Shut up, Tony, or my knife will be down your throat," Ziva hissed, then turned back to McGee, an eager look on her face. "Continue."

He smiled, holding out his gift to her. "I had this made just for you."

Ziva gasped and took the new beanie from his hands. This one was a lovely teal color, embroidered with the words "Tim Loves Ziva." Tears rolled down Ziva's face at the thought.

"McGee, it is lovely," she whispered, and looked up at him. "Ziva loves Tim, as well. I mean, I love you, too, McGee."

"I was hoping you would say that," McGee responded, his voice suddenly husky. "Come here, baby." He gathered her in his arms, leaving Ziva gasping, and dipped her towards the floor, kissing her with all the passion in his special agent body, as a wet splatter sounded in the background.

They pulled apart to look over at Tony, who had poked his head over his desk. "Told ya I was gonna puke."

THE END!!!


End file.
